Justice Cafe
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: After a large battle with Gorilla Grodd in Central City, Flash's appetite kicks in. He of course convinces them to go to out to lunch with him, ensuing a new tradition amongst the founding members of the League. Wrote by the both of us! The idea of "the dark knight sandwich" i got from /art/Dark-Knight-Sandwich-173911653 Check her out, awesome artist
1. Chapter 1

The seven core members of the Justice League stood battered and bruised on the equally battered streets of Central City. Grodd had been captured, all his gorilla minions rounded up, and the seven of them finally had a little bit of time to themselves. They all looked over as a loud growling sound came from Flash's stomach.

Flash's blush was just visible under his cowl, "ha ha, I guess I'm hungry. Hey! I know this great place downtown. Why don't we all go there for some dinner?"

John shrugged, "Sure I'm in, I'm getting hungry myself. What about you, Shay?"

"Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do."

All but Batman all nodded, agreeing that dinner sounded good right then. "I have to go." The Dark Knight turned to leave, only to be stopped by a red gloved hand on his arm.

"Oh, come on, Bats! It'll be fun," Flash gave him a smile, which was returned by the patented Batglare. "Please?" The glare softened a little and Batman relaxed just slightly.

"Fine," cape wrapped tight around his shoulders, Batman followed the group towards the restaurant.

The Flash took them to a small pizzeria on the outskirts of the destruction the battle had left. "This place serves some of the best pizzas. You can get anything you want on them," He grinned at them before looking at the waitress coming to seat them, "There's seven of us." The waitress led them to a large table at the back of the empty restaurant, most of the patrons having fled during the battle that had taken place. The weary heroes sat at the table, picking up the menus the bored looking waitress handed them.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

Flash smiled at her, "I'll have a Coke."

Shayera looked at her, "Do you have beer?" the woman stopped writing and just stared at her, "Um, I'll take that as a no…I'll just have lemonade then."

John looked over the menu, "Do you have Vernors?" The waitress shook her head at him, "Ok, I'll have some iced tea."

"Isn't Vernors only made in Michigan?" Wally smirked at Green Lantern.

"Shut it, Hot Shot."

Wonder Woman looked up at the waitress uncertainly, "I'll have a Coke as well."

"Me as well," J'onn looked back at the menu, unsure of what he should be getting to eat.

"Coffee," Superman and Batman answered simultaneously. The waitress nodded, before heading off to the kitchen and giving them some time to decide what they wanted.

Flash had his menu closed, already knowing what he wanted, "So, that was quite the battle, huh guys?"

Shayera answered without even glancing up at the menu, "Yes, Grodd presented quite a challenge today."

"I'm surprised he attempted a flat out invasion," Superman put his menu down, brow furrowed.

"We have to remain vigilant. It may have just been a distraction from something bigger," Batman's eyes narrowed at the menu as though it was his greatest enemy.

"Oh come on Bats! Can't we just enjoy our victory?"

Batman put down his menu, looking at Flash sitting across from him, "Fine."

The waitress came back to them, ready to take their orders.

The scarlet speedster looked up at her, beaming, "I'll take the Flash special."

Shayera was still gazing at her menu, "I'll have a small pizza with bacon and anchovies."

John looked at her with a sneer before he turned to the waitress, "I'll have a small pizza with mushrooms and peppers."

J'onn set down his menu with a small smile, "I will take the Oreo pizza." The other six heroes all stared at him with blank expressions.

Flash leaned over the table and used his hand to hide his mouth from the waitress. "Uh, J'onn, that's a dessert pizza."

The green Martian just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat, taking a small sip of his drink. Flash pursed his lips and moved back to his seat, allowing Wonder Woman to order.

"I will have a Greek style pizza with feta, tomato, and basil." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, listening to Flash's poorly made joke.

Batman and Superman hunched over a menu, quietly discussing the options on the menu before Supes straightened with a smile, "We will share a large pepperoni pizza." Batman closed the menu and sipped his coffee, ignoring the looks from the others.

Flash collected the menus and handed them to the waitress who took them to the front before giving the kitchen their order. "Okay so guys, I used to do this with the Titans all the time. We set all of our communicators and cell phones on the table and whoever looks at theirs first has to host the next dinner." Everyone but Batman shrugged and began reaching into their pockets, pulling out various communicators and setting them down in the middle of the table.

Batman crossed his arms, "That is the most ridiculous idea ever Flash, what if Gotham needs me?"

Flash grinned and leaned forward, "Gotham has Batgirl, Nightwing, Oracle, Robin, Red Hood, and Batwoman to look after it. Do you really not trust them?"

Batman glared at him through the cowl for a second before sighing and pulling out his phone, setting it on the table. He turned off his comm and leaned back in his seat with a grumble. Flash grinned and pulled out several communicators along with his phone.

Superman looked over Bruce's head with a smile towards Wonder Woman, "Hey Diana, you hungry?"

She grinned as Batman slowly turned to look at Clark with a sneer, "I'm starving…I think it's time for..."

Clark grinned and pressed against Batman's side with Diana doing the same to his other side, squeezing him in between the two. "A DARK KNIGHT SANDWICH!" They both shouted at the same time, making everyone in the small shop stare at them. Batman's eyes widened under the cowl and he grimaced. The other four League members laughed as Diana and Clark slid away from Bruce slowly.

"You two are so childish," Batman crossed his arms over his chest as they grinned.

Wally beamed at the trinity, "You need to lighten up Bats. You brood too much."

"So you keep saying."

John chuckled, "I can't believe he gave up his comm so easily."

"Speaking of, why so many, Flash?" Shayera sipped on her lemonade, green eyes turning towards the scarlet speedster.

The red cowled man grinned, "Well, there's my regular cell, my League comm, my beeper for work, my communicator for just my friends and I, then my old Titan's communicator." He puffed his chest out with pride as he mentioned the Titans.

John laughed, "Okay hot shot, take it easy. We get it, you're important."

Wally pointed to them all, mock stern on his face, "And don't you guys ever forget it." Even Batman smirked a little at the younger hero. The brooding man was finally staring to relax a little and was able to restrain himself from checking on his comms.

Wally's stomach growled loudly again, startling some of the other patrons who had recently come in, "Ugh, I'm starving! I won't last much longer guys!" As if on cue, their pizzas came. Two other waitresses were following her, carrying a huge pizza between the two of them.

"One XXL pizza with everything," the two waitresses placed it in front of Flash as he hungrily licked his lips, "One Greek style," Wonder Woman took her pizza, unwrapping her knife and fork from the napkin, "A large pepperoni pizza," Clark and Bruce took the pizza, setting it between the two of them, "Sardines and bacon," John sneered, poking his tongue out at Shayera as she took her pizza with a smile, "mushrooms and peppers," Shayera gave John the same look he had given her, both turned slightly away from each other, jokingly offended by each other's pizza, "And the Oreo pizza," J'onn took his pizza with a grin, digging in as the waitress left.

"This was a great idea, huh guys?" Flash was on his third slice of pizza.

"Yeah, it's great to get to spend some time with friends," Superman nudged Batman a little, eliciting a little glare from him.

Batman turned back to the others at the table, "I do have to admit, it's nice to have more team bonding time than just fighting." He grabbed another slice of pizza, biting into it.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see the Bat doing something as normal as eating pizza," Wally looked on with wide eyes as though it was one of the wonders of the world.

"You're hilarious Flash."

Shayera looked up at them suddenly, "Have I ever told you guys about the time I found a dirty alien magazine in John's apartment?"

"Shayera!" John looked at them all smirking at him, green eyes wide in horror, "Did I ever tell you guys about the time Shayera was in that dirty magazine?"

Eyes widened and jaws around the table as Shayera's cheeks pinked with a blush, "John!"

"Wait a minute," Flash raised his hands up before they started arguing, "I thought you were in the military before you came to Earth."

Shayera crossed her arms over her chest indignantly, "I was, but before that I was a young girl in need of money ok? Can we just move on from this conversation?"

J'onn's deep voice cut in, "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I had to fight off the Doom Patrol?"

Everyone fell silent and stared at the Martian. "Wait, what?" Wally shook his head as though he wasn't sure he had heard right.

"They thought I was working with the Brain," J'onn shrugged as though that explained everything then promptly began explaining how he had stopped them all without ever even laying a hand on them. The evening soon became full of raucous laughter and boisterous voices telling tales of the oddest battles they had ever fought in. They soon had an audience of the rest of the restaurant patrons as well.

"One time, when Nightwing was still Robin, he attacked me while I was in the shower!" Batman laughed, deep and low, "I later found out that it was actually one of Hugo Strange's androids that he sent to attack me."

Wally laughed, "One time, I was watching over Jump City for the Titans while they were away, this was while I was still Kid Flash, and I was captured by this teenage group of villains calling themselves the H.I.V.E. Five, which was terrible seeing as there were six of them," chuckles were heard around the table, "They put me in this cage thinking it would hold me. I easily escaped and wasted their little hideout. That was so fun messing with those guys."

Superman shook his head laughing, "Some of these villains are so stupid. The dangerous ones are rare, and usually from Gotham."

Batman sighed and shook his head, "Even the stranger villains in Gotham can be dangerous. Take Mad Hatter for instance. This guy is only like four feet tall, but he uses mind control so that I end up fighting a bunch of huge thugs he's controlling and the mind control just so I can rescue some girl he's trying to sell into the sex trade."

Diana looked at Batman with wide eyes, "All of Gotham's criminals are truly insane." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement. John looked at his ring as a voice could be heard from it.

"Kilowog to John Stewart."

"John here, what's happening?"

"Ha! You host next week's dinner," Wally grinned as Kilowog told John he was needed on Oa for something.

Green Lantern stood up, putting the money for his pizza on the table, "I hate to eat and run guys, but I'm needed. I'll see you guys later. And next week, Detroit. My choice of venue."

"I must say, this has been fun," Wonder Woman smiled.

"Extremely," Clark grinned before his head whipped towards the direction of Metropolis, "I have to go too. Jimmy needs help."

Batman turned his comm back on and was bombarded by Oracle and Alfred talking to Nightwing and Robin over the channel about something to do with Riddler. Wally heard faint shouts of 'where the hell is Batman' and 'Jason, stop'. "I have to go," Batman swept out of the restaurant. The rest of them turned their communication devices back on. J'onn left back to the Watchtower and Wonder Woman was swiftly called into action somewhere else in the world.

"So," Wally looked at the other redhead, "Wanna go back to my place and watch some movies?"

Shayera shrugged, "Why not." They paid their part of the bill and left. The Flash bounced around the Thanagarian, chatting excitedly about next week.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Friday night, everything is calm in the universe, let's go to dinner!" Flash grinned and an arm around Shayera and John's shoulders. His stomach growled in agreement with the scarlet speedster. Wally blushed a little at his stomach's loud protest, "Let's get the other guys and head down to Detroit!"

John grinned, "Yeah! I got the perfect place!"

Shayera shook her head and sighed, "Of course you do." John just laughed and began walking toward the Monitor Bay, leading Wally and Shayera along the way.

"There is a great place in Greektown that I just know you all will love." John grabbed Diana along the way.

Diana raised her eyebrow, "I don't understand. Where are you taking me?"

Wally just grinned, "Dinner night again, Princess! John is taking us to Greektown in Detroit."

"Greektown?"

They walked into the Monitor Bay and saw that Batman and Superman were already in there talking to J'onn. Wally beamed at all of them, "Guys! Get into your civilian clothing, John is cashing in his host ticket."

Batman's eyes narrowed under the cowl, "What?"

John moved over to the computer and typed in coordinates, "Remember that I was the first one to answer their comm. last time we all ate together? It's my turn to choose the restaurant and we are going to Detroit!"

Clark nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun. Bruce, don't give us that look we are all off duty."

Bruce sighed, "Fine. When are we leaving?"

John shrugged, "As soon as you all are ready to go."

The four members walked back to their rooms, Clark and Bruce quietly arguing as Wally bounced around Diana, chatting to her animatedly. J'onn simply just morphed his form into a tall man. "Where are we going?"

John just shrugged, "Probably to The Golden Fleece, but it can be anything we see. Detroit has a lot of places to go."

Shayera sighed and sat down in a chair as Wally raced back into the room "It has a lot of poverty and crime too."

John just gave her a glare, "We are working on it!" Shayera just shrugged as the trinity came back in, Bruce and Clark in suits. Clark was trying to fix his tie confusedly before Bruce stepped in and fixed it for him with a sigh.

Wally grinned, "Well aren't you two fancy!"

Clark just sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, "It's the only thing we keep on board."

John nodded, "Okay so are we all ready?"

The group nodded and stood on the transporter pads, blinking as the tower faded from their view and John's apartment appeared in front of them. John pulled his ring off and slipped it into the pocket of his pants, "Okay follow me and stay close, the streets are really crowded here."

Bruce just raised his eyebrow, "We all live in cities John."

John opened the door to his apartment, "But still."

The group followed them out of the apartment and into the dark hallway. They all filed into the elevator, the girls at the front as the men awkwardly were squished together. The elevator dinged and the men pushed the women out unceremoniously. Diana looked up and gave them a disgusted look, "What the hell?"

Wally sneered at her, "We could barely breathe back there! Plus we had Shayera's feathers getting everywhere! A few went up my nose."

Shayera's wings just twitched as she shrugged, "Sorry."

John sighed as Bruce casually brushed feathers off his suit jacket. "Let's just go."

Bruce nodded and pulled up his sleeve to check the time on his watch, the light glinting off the gold. "Indeed. Alfred told me I had a meeting at Wayne Enterprises while I was here."

John scoffed and walked out of the doors to the sidewalk, "There is not a Wayne Enterprises building here!"

Bruce just smirked and pointed up towards the GM building, "Really?"

They group all looked up towards where he was pointing and saw a dark building next to the GM Tower, a large neon sign on the side was shaped like a 'W'. John just narrowed his eyes, "Well that's new."

"No, you just don't pay attention. Like Clark over here."

They all turned to look at Clark who was texting on his phone and pushing his glasses up at the same time. He looked up to see them all staring at him, amused expressions on their faces, "What?"

Bruce and John both shook their heads. They started walking towards the restaurant, leaving Clark on the sidewalk. Wally walked by him, a large smile on his face. "Phones are still going on the table, Clark." He grabbed Clark by the arm and started dragging him along with the group.

Clark sighed and put his phone in his pocket, "Lois is trying to get me to sit in on Bruce's meeting."

Bruce just whipped his head back to face them, "It is not a press conference!"

Clark just nodded as Wally laughed, "How is he still scary as Bruce Wayne?"

Diana turned around with a small smile as they entered Greektown. "Because he is your country's version of royalty."

Bruce just turned around as they walked into the restaurant, his award winning smile on his face. "Don't flatter me, Diana."

Wally just shook his head, laughing as John walked them to a round booth in the corner. "Come on Bruce; keep that fake smile off of your face."

Bruce just shook his head with a chuckle and sat down next to Wally. "It isn't fake… most of the time."

John shook his head and took the menus from the waitress, passing them out to the group.

"What do you want to drink?"

John grinned, "I will take a Vernors."

Wally sighed, "You don't even like ginger ale!"

"I like Vernors!"

"You are such a Michigan person. I will take a Coke."

John sighed and shook his head, "Michigander Wallace, Michigander."

Wally just shrugged and opened his menu, "Whatever."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Black coffee."

Clark nodded, "Same.

Diana shrugged, "Iced tea, please."

Shayera nodded, "I shall also take that."

J'onn sighed, "A Coke."

The waitress nodded and walked away to get them their beverages as Wally closed his menu. "I know what I'm getting!"

Diana stared at him for a moment, "Wally. You just opened your menu."

Wally grinned, "Superspeed, remember?"

John sighed, "Should you really use that in public?"

Wally shrugged, "Eh. I'm too fast for anyone to notice."

Bruce sighed as he gave the menu a cursory glance. "Clark, will you please stop shaking your leg, you are moving the whole booth. Wallace stop vibrating!"

The group laughed at Wally and Clark as they blushed and looked away, both muttered sorry. Bruce shook his head and went back to studying the menu. Wally just grinned and ripped up his napkin, throwing the small pieces at Shayera.

She looked up from the menu and glared at him. "Wally! Stop that!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Make me."

John shook his head as Shayera threw a napkin at Wally, initiating a napkin war. The older members of the team just sighed as napkins were thrown across the table. The waitress came over to the table and set down their drinks. She took their order and hastily walked away as Wally sent a bombardment of napkins at Shayera. Shayera ducked under the table as the other members tried to ignore them and hold a decent conversation. Shay peeked her head out from the under the table and grinned when Wally was out of napkins. She picked up his old ammo and began throwing them out him, freezing when one of the napkins bounced off of his shoulder and into Bruce's coffee. Wally made an attempt to grab it, but it bounced out of his hands. Shayera gasped as the table froze and stared at the Dark Knight for his reaction. Wally cringed and covered his face with his hands. Bruce just raised his eyebrow, halting his conversation with Clark; he looked up towards Shayera who gave him a wide eyed stare. He just shook his head and picked up the napkin with his thumb and forefinger, dropping it in Wally's lap as he continued his conversation.

Wally jumped up and screamed, "HEY! BRUCE!" He hastily brushed his lap to remove the coffee filled napkin and to relieve the burning sensation. The other patrons in the restaurant turned their way, frowning at the tall redhead as he rubbed his lap.

Bruce just shrugged, "You will heal."

Wally sat back down, a large scowl on his face, "What a bag of dicks."

Bruce sighed and looked over towards Wally form the corner of his eye as Wally stuck his tongue out at him. Shayera grinned over at Wally when they got away with little to no punishment. Wally just glared at her and pointed to his lap, a large frown on his face as John and her laughed at him.

Clark grinned and set his phone down on the table as the table calmed down, "Okay guys, same rules as last time?"

Wally beamed and set down his phone and beeper in the middle of the table, "Yeah! And Bruce, I know that your watch has a comm. in it so don't even try!"

Bruce pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he set his phone down by Wally's before taking off his watch. "Fine, but this is Cartier, so try not to get food on it."

The table rolled their eyes as they pulled out their phones and set them down in a pile. Wally just put a scowl on his face and deepened his voice. "I'm Bruce Wayne; fear me and my million dollar suit. My watches are worth more than your whole apartment."

The table laughed at his impression as Wally faked bowed to them. Bruce just chuckled, "I don't act that way."

Wally grinned, "Oh yeah! I just can't wait to see where you take us for dinner, should I start saving now?"

Clark laughed as Bruce gave Wally his annoyed look, "It won't be some fancy place. I actually don't like those places, too stuffy."

Shayera grinned as their food was placed in front of them, "This coming from a guy who spends most of his time in a cave?"

Bruce sighed, "That isn't what I mean."

John just laughed, "Okay guys, put down the hackles. Wally, any other impressions that you will care to entertain us with?"

Wally grinned and set down his fork. "Sure!" He took Clark's glasses as Clark ducked his head down closer to the table. Wally grinned and smoothed his hair back before grabbing Clark's phone and acting as though he was typing on it. He pushed the glasses up his nose and began to stammer, "I'm Clark Kent. I'm from Kansas and I just want to be a reporter. Don't let the huge muscles fool you; I really am just a clumsy nerd."

The table laughed, including Bruce, Clark just frowned and looked down at his plate. "I do not act that way."

Wally grinned, "Oh no, Lois texted me. I may be the strongest person on the planet but a small reporter frightens me."

Clark just leaned over and grabbed his glasses, "She does not frighten me!"

Wally laughed and set Clark's phone down, picking his fork back up and continuing to eat as everyone laughed, "Thank you! Thank you! I will be here until we pay the bill!"

John shook his head, laughing. "I feel like you practiced Clark's impression before we went out to dinner."

Wally shrugged, "Eh. The Titans find my impressions to be the best thing from our parties."

"So who do you impersonate?"

Wally blushed and hastily shoveled food in his mouth, chewing slowly so that he didn't have to answer.

Bruce took a sip of his coffee, "He impersonates everyone at the parties. I have seen the videos."

Wally looked at him with wide eyes as the table fell silent, looking towards Wally with frowns. "There are videos!?"

Bruce nodded, "I loved the one where you actually put on Dick's old cape and pranced around the Tower pretending to be me."

Wally blushed as the table laughed, "I didn't prance!"

"Yeah, and Bruce doesn't patter." Clark grinned and pushed his glasses up his nose as everyone laughed.

Bruce frowned and glared at Clark, "I don't patter."

"The ears don't lie."

John took a drink of his Vernors and furrowed his brow, "You know what I always wondered?"

The table looked at him expectantly, Diana set down her tea with a small smile, "What John?"

"Why does Batman have ears on his head?"

Wally and Clark burst out laughing as Shayera and Diana nodded, looking towards a blushing, frowning Bruce. "They are not ears!"

J'onn wiped his mouth with a napkin, "They are ears."

Bruce just sighed and continued eating, muttering to himself. "They are NOT ears."

Wally grinned and nudged him, "They are totally ears Brucey."

"Don't call me that."

Clark's phone kept buzzing on the table, making a loud rattling noise against the glasses and other electronic devices. Clark kept looking at it and biting his lip as the conversation continued, getting steadily louder. The phone's screen flashed 'Lois' over and over. He quickly looked up at the other people at the table before reaching forward and grabbing his phone and pressing the accept button. He nearly dropped it when he heard Wally exclaim joyously.

"Ha! You have to host next weeks dinner!"

Clark just sighed and glared at him as Lois yelled into his ear about him ruining her chance to get an early scoop on Bruce's plans. Bruce just grabbed his phone and watch, checking the time before groaning. "I should go too; my meeting is in an hour. Clark, I will call you after the meeting and let you know what it was about. That way Lois will be less angry."

Clark gave him a relieved smile as he set down his money for the meal. "Thanks. When is the next train to Metropolis?"

John looked down at his watch, "Forty minutes. Come on, I will take you to the station." They stood up and walked out the door, laughing about Batman's ears.

J'onn stood up and placed his money down, "I should also go. This was enjoyable." He followed the two men out the door with a parting wave. Bruce sighed and put his watch back on.

"I really don't want to go to this meeting."

Wally grinned, "Why not Bruce?"

Bruce pursed his lips and laid a fifty down on the table, "Because I will miss your shining personality."

Wally laughed as Bruce strode out the door, already on his phone answering a call. Wally looked over to the two girls, a large smile on his face. "And then there were three! So what do you guys want to do?"

Diana shrugged, "I have never been to Detroit before, maybe Shayera can show us around?"

Shayera nodded and took the last drink of her tea, "Yeah you want to do that with me. John gets all crazy if you ask him to show you something. I pity Clark right now."

Wally laughed with Diana, heading towards the door with the girls following. They stepped into the bright sunlight. "Yeah, he has to deal with John and Lois as soon as he gets to Metropolis. He is truly the Man of Steel."

Diana laughed as Shayera hailed a taxi. "Don't forget, his best friend is Bruce."

Wally shrugged and got into the car after Shayera, "Bruce isn't all that bad. He can be really sweet." Shayera and Diana both looked at him, quizzical expressions on their faces as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Right… um Shay didn't you want to show us something?"

Shayera smirked and leaned forward to the driver, "Take us to 8 Mile."

Wally stared at her in shock, "Wait what!?"

She laughed as the cab drove off, taking them to what Wally was sure to be their doom.


End file.
